


YOU.

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: I Am: [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Nothing is too hard if we are together.We'll never be apart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jisung focus in the first few lines bc I have to include that iconic scene.

"There's the exit." Changbin announced.

"Finally!" Jeongin cheered, hopping onto Chan, but the older stumbled due to his shorter height.

And the fact that everyone else is walking away...that's quite eery. At least they have 9 people though.

Jisung looked up. 

_That is..._

A surveillance camera. The thing that he's most familiar with.

"Bin hyung," Jisung called, "Can you check if this thing belongs to them? I've lost control of my monitors."

"Sure thing, wait." Changbin said, quickly typing and swiping on his tablet, "It is. Why is this thing here? This is the neutral grounds."

"Who cares?" Jisung scoffed, looking straight into the camera. "Hey, it's me. Your former future colleague, and guess what? You have no fucking control over this place. Give up on here."

With that, he tore the camera off the ceiling, threw it on the floor, and stepped on it.

~

"Damn, that move is cool," Felix swooned.

"Of course!" Jisung whistled, "Bunch of losers. That's what they are."

"You are adapting well," Minho said, "Good for you."

"You three can stop chattering and tense up a bit," Changbin interrupted, "But yeah, that's cool, Jisung."

"Right..." Minho exhaled, unlocking the trigger, "Should we disperse? I wanna get ready to aim."

"You're fine, point it downwards first. I'll go in front," Hyunjin said, "Is it fine? Changbin hyung?"

"Go on," Changbin said, putting away his laptop and taking the gun out, "Be careful."

"I'm trained. I won't die in the hands of rouges." Hyunjin hissed, but others could sense his hissing was directed to the rouges, not Changbin.

He walked in front before holding up the gun, and walked out of the tunnel entrance.

 _The hiding spot...only exists in the hospital._ Hyunjin observed,  _The hospital is pretty worn out, but they can still hide fine. We should still be careful._

"Hyunjin," Jisung whispered, not so subtly, "Come back here for a sec."

"What's the matter?" 

"Wear this," Jisung handed him a pair of goggles, "I just remembered that I still have this pair of thing. Special goggles to check inferior of buildings. Still function."

"And you totally forgot about that?" Seungmin asked.

"I seldom need to use it," Jisung protested.

"Thanks, handy." Hyunjin said, wearing the goggles. 

"Hit the side for twice for IR scan," Jisung said.

"Got it."

He looked at the hospital. No human silhouette.

"I think we're safe for now," Hyunjin announced, "let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a chapter title sksksksksk


	2. Chapter 2

"Changbin, should we add some kind of safety device on the fences?" Chan asked Changbin, who was discussing with Woojin and Minho about what they're going to put in the field.

"Yeah," Changbin said, "But we need to find tools."

"We'll do it!" Seungmin volunteered with Jeongin and Hyunjin, "We're free right now anyways."

"Great, I'll get you a list later. Gimme five minutes." Changbin said.

"Actually, I picked up this in the tunnel!" Jeongin announced proudly, "Ah, more accurately, a lady gave it to me. She said we young kids needs exercise, and stuff this to me."

"What is she doing with this...bicycle thing in the tunnel?" Minho asked, but Changbin's eyes brightened immediately, "That's a dynamo in the form of a bicycle! We can have our own electricity with this!"

"For lights and...? Electric gate?" Chan asked.

"I am certain that this hospital should have a TV or something." Woojin said, directing to Chan, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin, "Have you heard of that?"

They shook his head.

"Hmm. You like drama? Games? Unrealistic things?" Minho asked.

"Ooh, sounds cool! I need unrealistic things to draw something interesting!" Seungmin exclaimed, "The things I drew were always stupid things like soldiers saluting. It's stupid, really."

"Then you'd love the TV." Minho grinned.

~

Jisung sat next to Felix.

"Hey," He nudged, "How are you feeling right now?"

"I don't know," Felix said, but couldn't hide the little grin on his lips, "It seems like we're all more enthusiastic than I thought, and that's awesome, though I'm still a bit worried."

"You're under-estimating our courage! Both you and Minho hyung!" Jisung pouted, "You two aren't especially superior, you know? Maybe Woojin hyung, Changbin hyung and you two knew more than us, but now that we're here, we are all in the same boat. You guys knew nothing about here, surely?"

Felix shook his head silently.

"That's what I thought! Thinking about so many things will get you to nowhere, Lix." Jisung concluded, "You guys helped us escape from one hellhole. It's our turn to help you guys to save ourselves from living an aimless life."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
